Swish Swish
by squiddie03
Summary: Harry & crew's 6th year Hogwarts...beware: talent shows, re-written songs, funny-ness will happen sooo...grab some firewisky: it's going to be a bumpy ride...soon going to be HD SLASH! soo...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic so be nice & uh…yeah…I'm really in need of a beta!!

Disclaimer: The characters, sadly, are not minesigh they all belong to that wonderful J.K. Rowling who brought them into our world…yeh

$$$$$$$$$$Don't You Just LOVE Money$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry ran in to the Common Room, laughing, being chased my Ron, who was sopping with ice water.

"No!! Go away!!!" Harry yelled grinning.

"Never," Ron Pounced, "You will pay for this Harry Potter!!!" They Started wrestling, cheered on by the rest of Gryffindor

House.

"Ok...hahahahahahaha....STOP!!!!" Harry yelled. "I surrender...for now!!"

Later That Day

"Hey, Harry, look there's going to be a Talent Show in front of the whole school...we should try out!" Hermione squealed.

"No way. I've never been in a talent show, & I'm not starting now." Harry & Ron said simultaneously.

"Please??? For me?" Hermione pleaded.

"I'll do it, if I can do it on my own." Harry said.

"Yay!! Now I don't have to do it!!" Ron & Hermione cheered.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I will need someone to play bass & drums." Harry's mind was working furiously.

Ron & Hermione stopped cheering; now looking crestfallen.

"Fine, I'll play the bass & Ron'll play the drums." Hermione said in a crushed voice. She hated it when she played bass on stage.

It was her passion but she was always nervous to play on stage, it was the same with Ron.

Slytherin Common Room

Draco walked-well glided-into the common room to find Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, & Blaise Zabini gushing over some notice on the bulletin board.

"What are you three so happy about?" Draco asked.

"This," Blaise thrust the paper under his nose, "Is what we're so happy about!!"

Draco read it, his scowl becoming larger every line.

"So? It's so stupid! Don't tell me you three are joining!" he said.

"Oh, no _we're _not joining _you _are." Millicent said.

"_Oh, no! Hell no! I refuse to. You can't make me!!_" Draco was not going to made fun of for joining.

"Ok, fine we'll do a group thing." Pansy said in an exasperated tone.

"Well…," Draco trailed off pondering, "Ok, but I get to pick the song!!"

"Yay!"

Room of Requirement

"Sorry I'm late Harry. I was working on S.P.E.W."

"Will you ever shut up about SPEW?!" Ron asked annoyed.

"It's not SPEW it's **_S.P.E.W._**!!!!"

"Alright, children can we get to practice???" Harry asked.

Hermione exhaled hard through her nose.

"Ok, Harry did you pick a song?" Ron asked.

"Yuppers! It's called 'Swing Swing' by the All-American Rejects, who ever they are, but I changed the words a bit."

"Well, how does it go?"

"The original?" Harry asked & Ron nodded, "Well, it goes like this:

Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall.

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

_Chorus_  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.

Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again

Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)

_Chorus fades till end_  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again."

"Yeah, so that's it, but I've changed it seeing as Mione's a girl & you wouldn't like to sing about a girl, & made it all Wizard-like." Harry said.

"I love that song!!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah it's cool and all but what's _our_ virsion?" Ron asked.

"Ok, Ok don't get your knickers in a twist! Our's is based on last year. _Our's_ will go like this:

Dursley days come and go.  
Keep dreaming of doors  
Dementors on my street  
Emotions they stir  
The guard is here  
Gone to Grimmauld  
And I am left without a badge

Did you think that I would die,  
With that spell?  
Do you know what it feels like, Having a scar?  
I won't die today

Swish, Swish, Swish, from the flick of spells  
My heart is crushed by an old pain  
Can you help me find a way  
To kill Voldy again

Stares cast into my face  
I'm moving on  
Inquisitor up my ass  
She knows I was right  
D.A. can duel  
They charm, they curse  
And so do I to an old foe.

Did you think that I would die,  
With that spell?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
Having a scar?  
I won't die today

Swish, Swish, Swish, from the flick of spells  
My heart is crushed by a new love  
Can you help me find a way  
To kill Voldy again

Then there's this awesome guitar solo by Hermione

Back me up  
Hermione:(you thought Voldemort was gone)  
Carry me  
Hermione:(away. away, away...)

Swish, Swish, Swish, from the flick of spells

Hermione:(swing swing swing)  
My heart

Hermione:( my heart)

is crushed by a black veil  
Can you help me find a way  
To kill Voldy again

Then we repeat that last part 2 times!"

"I love it!" Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, it's righteously awesome!"

Harry blushed, "Thanks."

A/N: well? What do you think? I've never written a fic before soooo…review by pushing that button that makes my day & please be nice!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!! Nat25, silverone3, & Tigris t draconis, thank you all for reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The characters, sadly, are not minesigh they all belong to that wonderful J.K. Rowling who brought them into our world…yeh

A/N: well, I'm soo glad you all liked it!! & if you ever have some suggestions, just tell me!! Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter Two

Great Hall. Dinner. Slytherin Table

Draco Malfoy was now holding court with Blaise, Millicent, & Pansy.

"Have you picked a song?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah…it's by this girl called Ciara & the song's called '1 2 Step'." Draco said.

"I've never heard of her…how does the song go?" Blaise asked.

"It's a really up-beat song…so we're going to have to learn some majorly cool, fast & easy steps…Milly (Millicent) you will be in charge of that." He answered while

Milly nodded. "I'll get right on it." She left.

"Are we going to play instruments or what?" Pansy asked referring to Blaise & herself.

"You two are going to be the background dancers!!!"

Pansy & Blaise squealed with delight.

"Are we going to meet in your room tonight then?"

"Yes."

Later That Night

"DRAAAACOOOO!!!" Three voices chorused, announcing their arrival.

"What is it?!?!?!?!" Draco yelled.

"We're here!!" Pansy screeched.

"Well, come in then!! Don't go off yelling like maniacs who haven't taken their medication…even though, you HAVEN'T" Draco said sarcastically.

"Well, fine! I just won't show you the dance moves!!" Milly yelled.

"Wait a minute…you already came up with moves?" Draco asked astounded.

"Think of who you're talking to…I'm me…of course I came up with them already." Milly said.

"Ok…show us." Blaise said.

"Fine I will but," Milly always loved to show-off her dance moves, "I need the music." She looked pointedly at Draco.

"Huh…oh! Ok…" He got up & turned on his stereo, looking for the song on his CD.

"Ok…it's starts like this.." Milly started dancing just like Ciara in the video & singing with the song.

Jazze Pha:  
Ladies and gentlemen  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Productshizzle  
"Missy", The princess is here "Ciara"

Verse 1:  
This Beat Is  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic, this beat rolls right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papi, came to party  
Grab somebody,work ya body, work ya body  
Let me see you 1,2 step

Chorus:  
Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on

Verse 2:  
This Beat Is  
Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it  
jazze made it  
So retarded,top charteed, ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
No I can't control myself  
Now let me do my 1,2 step

Chorus:  
Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on

We gone drop it like this

Hook: 2x  
It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
Whichever way the beat drops our bodies will flow  
So swing it over here Mr. DJ  
And we will, we will, Rock you

Missy  
I shake it like Jello, make the boys say hello  
cause they know im rockin the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of great mcees  
But they ain't got nothin on me  
Because Im 5 foot 2, i wanna dance with you  
And Im sophistcated fun, I eat fillet minon  
Im nice and young, Best believe im number one

Chorus: 2x  
Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on

This is for the hearing impared  
A jazze pha production

"Yay!! I loved it!! Now show us how to do the moves." Blaise said.

They were practicing till 3 AM.

Great Hall Bulletin Boards

"Hurry, Harry before there's no more spaces!!" Hermione practically screamed.

"Herm, give it a rest!!" Ron said.

"Yeah, Mione, relax. Besides, I already signed up yesterday!" Harry said.

"Oh…ok, then…you won't believe who signed up!!" Hermione said.

"Who?" Harry & Ron said simultaneously.

"Well, the Patil twins along with Lander, are going to sing Oops I Did It Again,…Seamus & Dean are going to mime-can't imagine why- Luna's going to sing Love Song…Cho is going to recite a poem…& -you won't believe this- Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, & Bulstrode are going to sing 1,2 Step!!" Hermione finished with a cackle.

Harry & Ron both had tears streaming down their faces.

Both groups were practicing for the big gig tomorrow.

A/N: yeah I know sucky ending but! If you review, I'll add more to my precious!!! Review I say!!


	3. Chapter 3

General disclaimer applies.

A/N: **Kikyokat**, **PopPrincess17, lita-2003, & theSniggleRulz**….thanx for reviewing!! You all rock ass!! Hope you all like this chappie!! **Ah, yes I forgot to mention this but, lets just pretend that all Slytherins & Gryffindors are hot as Hell!!! Also, Harry is punk rock & Ron Hermione are too.**Sorry it's taken so long to update! I have this demon that should die & demon thy name is WRITERS BLOCK!!! people in backgroup faint erm…yes well….on with the show..erm…talent show that is…I mean dammit!!

Chapter 3!!

Draco's Room

"Draco get up!!!" Pansy shrieked.

"Fuck off Pansy!!!"

"Draco get off your incredibly sexy arse now!!" Pansy yelled.

Draco grumbled something about infuriating dumb asses whose last names were Parkinson, Potter, & Merlin. Blaise chose that moment to run into the room as though the hounds of Hell were on his heels.

"Draco! They've up-ed it an hour early!!" Blaise panted.

"What? Why?!?!?!" Draco shrieked sounding like Hermione.

"Because they've got more shows than they expected." Millicent said walking out of the bathroom that connecter her room to Draco's.

"When does it start? What time is it??" Draco asked while searching for his clothes. The others were in costume already.

"It's 10 AM. The show starts at 11:30!!" Blaise yelled.

"Aaaah!!" Draco shrieked now sounding as though someone stepped on McGonnagal's tail while she was in cat form.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry & Ron's Dorm

"Ron! Get up!! Argh!! Hmm…"Harry trailed of wondering what would wake his best friend up.

Hermione ran in looking frantic.

"Ron! Harry! Get up!" She screamed.

"I am up now all I need is," Harry said calmly, "Is a way to wake him up!"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment then…

"Fred, George!" She screamed.

**¡POP!**

"You called?" The twins asked in unison.

"Wake him up! You live with him!" Harry said.

"Hmm...I know what to do!!" George-or was that Fred?- said.

"And, praytell, what is that?" Harry & Hermione asked.

The twins looked at each other before identical evil grins spread across their faces.

"Just watch…" Fred said.

"Go hide…"George said not missing a beat.

Hermione quickly cast a concealment charm on herself & Harry.

"**Acromantulain!**" George cried.

Suddenly a huge spider appeared on Ron's bed…not 2 milliseconds later, Ron jumped out of bed cursing his brothers,who were on the floor with laughter, Merlin & spiders in French, English & Spanish.

"Goddamit! Why in nine Hells did you do that?!!!" Ron roared.

Hermione quickly took off the concealment charm.

"**Silencio!**" She cried, effectively shutting Ron up.

"Ron! The talent show is now at 11:30 instead of 12:30!" Harry said.

If Ron could speak, you probably would have heard an uncharacteristic squeak.

"Yeah, so now you two need to get dressed." Hermione was about to leave the room, turned around, muttered **Finite**, & walked out. Harry, Ron, Gred & Feorge just blinked at the spot where she was.

"Yeah…." Gred said.

"Well…."Feorge said.

"BYE!" The four boys shouted.

**¡POP!** The twins were gone.

"Weird…"Harry said.

"Yeah…"Ron echoed Gred's earlier words.

A/N: yeah I know….this sux!!! Sorry it's so short next chapter will be longer to make up for this!! Thanx so much for reviewing & now press that little button & make my day!!


	4. Chapter 4

**General disclaimer applies.**

**Yeah…soooo…thanx for reviewing Kikyo!!! You rock!!! Yeah so this is to The SniggleRulz: yeah….the whole gred & feorge thing IS because everyone gets them confused at times. **

**Yeah…so…hope you all like this!!** **All Slytherins & Gryffindors are hot as Hell!!! Also, Harry, Ron & Hermione are punk rock & sometimes gothic….Don't like, don't read!!! :-P**

**On with the chapter!!!**

Harry & Ron were running around trying to find outfits to wear…..no such luck!! Mione & Ginny finally came & helped, thank Merlin!! They finally settled on a black t-shirt with a white picture of the lead singer from the muggle group 'The Cure', black loose jeans, black & white VANS & ten Fuck-me bracelets for Harry. For Ron, They picked out a faded black t-shirt with a wizarding band called 'The Clash' with red blackground and lettering with faded black loose jeans & black & red VANS. Hermione was already dressed in a white t-shirt with 'Volcom Stone' written on the front in black lettering & the Volcom Stone logo in black along with a loose fitting pair of black satin capris, black & white 'Hampton' VANS & also a VANS wristband.

They all went down to the Great Hall because that wher the show was going to be….And they made it just when everyone had settled down into the chairs after the tables had been removed. ….The doors opened with a bang & all of the students turned around & watched amazed as the Golden Trio walked in. But something was different….hmmm…maybe it was the black? No….maybe it was....yep! That's gotta be it! They were punked out!!! (A/N:DUR!!) And…was that Hermione Granger?? The goody-goody-two shoes??? Wow!!

The three of them walked blackstage which was in a frenzy of people running to & from the dressing rooms to people putting on the last bit of stage equipment. They saw immediately that the Slytherin 4(Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy & Millicent) weren't there.

Hermione turned to look at the boys.

"Harry! Let me fix your hair!" She said.

"No! I want it to stick up!" Harry said indignantly.

"I'm not going to change that! I'm going to give you highlights!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh…" Harry said intelligently. Hermione waved her wand in a flourish & sliver highlights suddenly appeared in Harry's hair & eyeliner limed his eyelids. Ron conjured up a mirror for him.

"Oooh!! Wow! I like it 'Mione! You need to teach me how to do that!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah,sure…Ron! Get over here!" She barked.

Ron whimpered, "What are you going to do to me? NO eyeliner 'Mione!!"

"Fine! No eyeliner…ruddy crackhead…"She muttered. Hermione then waved her wand in another complicated flourish & Ron's hair turned black & was streaked with blood red highlights. Harry handed him the mirror.

"That's it!??! You're not going to do anything else?" He asked…

"Do you want eyeliner?" Ron shook his head no. "Ok, then yes that is it!"

She then waved her wand at her self & suddenly she had black hair & black eyeliner.

"Done!" She said.

McGonagall came in front of everyone & called everything into order.

"When I call you groups name, you will go on stage for your act…Speaking of which, Potter, what is your groups name?" She asked.

"Zulu." Harry replied promptly.

"Alright. Also, Mr. Malfoy, what is your groups name?" She now asked the Slytherin 4.

"High Maintenance." Draco said smirking.

"Got that right." Hermione muttered to Ron & Harry.

McGonagall humphed, wrote it down, then turned on her heel & out of sight behind a curtain, no doubt going to tell the audience to 'quiet down! The show's about to start.' & glare at the students until Dumbledore came on stage to do the introduction.

"So, if it isn't the Dream team?" Draco sneered at Harry, Ron & Hermione.

"Yeah it's us Malfoy…Scared?" Harry asked.

"You wish, Potter! We're going to wipe the floor with you!" Blaise said.

"Yeah!" Pansy & Millicent said in their annoying, high-pitched, nasal-like voices.

"Ugh!" Hermione said.

Outside you could vaguely here Dumbledore's speech.

"And now…without further ado, I present to you: Zulu!!"

You could hear the students scattered applause.

"Hurry!! Ron!! Harry!!! Herm!! Get out there!" Neville, stage manager, said.

Harry, Ron, & Hermione ran onto the stage. Everyone went wild! IT was the Boy-Who-Lived & his best friends!! While Hermione picked up her bass guitar & Ron went to sit at the drums, Harry picked up his own guitar & spoke into the microphone,

"Yeah…this song is called Swish, Swish."

**"Dursley days come and go.  
Keep dreaming of doors  
Dementors on my street  
Emotions they stir  
The guard is here  
Gone to Grimmauld  
And I am left without a badge **

Did you think that I would die,  
With that spell?  
Do you know what it feels like, Having a scar?  
I won't die today

Swish, Swish, Swish, from the flick of spells  
My heart is crushed by an old pain  
Can you help me find a way  
To kill Voldy again

Stares cast into my face  
I'm moving on  
Inquisitor up my ass  
She knows I was right  
D.A. can duel  
They charm, they curse  
And so do I to an old foe.

Did you think that I would die,  
With that spell?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
Having a scar?  
I won't die today

Swish, Swish, Swish, from the flick of spells  
My heart is crushed by a new love  
Can you help me find a way  
To kill Voldy again?"

Hermione then came in with an awesome bass solo.

"**Back me up  
Hermione:(you thought Voldemort was gone)  
Carry me  
Hermione:(away. away, away...) **

Swish, Swish, Swish, from the flick of spells

**Hermione:(swing swing swing)  
My heart**

**Hermione:( my heart)**

**is crushed by a black veil  
Can you help me find a way  
To kill Voldy again**

**Swish, Swish, Swish, from the flick of spells **

**Hermione:(swing swing swing)  
My heart**

**Hermione:( my heart)**

**is crushed by a black veil  
Can you help me find a way  
To kill Voldy again**

**Swish, Swish, Swish, from the flick of spells **

**Hermione:(swing swing swing)  
My heart**

**Hermione:( my heart)**

**is crushed by a black veil  
Can you help me find a way  
To kill Voldy again?"**

The song was over. The crowd was going wild. The Slytherin 4 were still staring with amazement.

::Wow…who would've thought Harry had such a hard time? This whole time I'v only wanted to be his friend & we've treated him like crap…Wait, did I just call him Harry? NO!! It's Potter! Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter….::

"Potter can really write a good song, can't he?" Blaise asked rhetorically.

No one answered, for it was obvious, he could.

Harry, Ron & Hermione exited the stage when Dumbledore came back on.

"Well, done! Well done! 20 points to Gryffindor, for an excellent show opener!" He said joyously, that annoying twinkle in his eye.

"We now have: High Maintenance!"

Again, you could barely hear the scattered applause but when the Slytherin 4 walked on stage, they got the same reaction that the Golden Trio did, although with slightly different thoughts. It was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God & Ice King & he was wearing leather that left nothing to the imagination. OHMIGOD, you can almost see his bits!!!

Draco smirked, nodded to his dancers, & strut to the middle of the stage & said into his mini-mic thing, "This is called 1,2 Step." He nodded to Neville & the music started playing & the Slytherin 4 started dancing.

**Jazze Pha:  
Ladies and gentlemen  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Productshizzle  
"Missy", The princess is here "Ciara" **

Verse 1:  
This Beat Is  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic, this beat rolls right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papi, came to party  
Grab somebody,work ya body, work ya body  
Let me see you 1,2 step

Chorus:  
Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on

Verse 2:  
This Beat Is  
Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it  
jazze made it  
So retarded,top charteed, ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
No I can't control myself  
Now let me do my 1,2 step

Chorus:  
Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on

We gone drop it like this

Hook: 2x  
It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
Whichever way the beat drops our bodies will flow  
So swing it over here Mr. DJ  
And we will, we will, Rock you

Missy  
I shake it like Jello, make the boys say hello  
cause they know im rockin the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of great mcees  
But they ain't got nothin on me  
Because Im 5 foot 2, i wanna dance with you  
And Im sophistcated fun, I eat fillet minon  
Im nice and young, Best believe im number one

Chorus: 2x  
Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on

This is for the hearing impared

Now Blaise, Pansy, & Millicent walked to the back as Draco did his dance solo.

**A jazze pha production**

Meanwhile, back at the ranch (A/N:hahahahahahaha) really on the other side of the curtain Harry watched in awe ::Draco had a voice of an angel…Wait, did I just call him Draco? NO! MALFOY MALFOY MALFOY MALFOY Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy…::

"Malfoy is really flexible & he can dance well." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What?! 'Mione, are you crazy?!! How can you say such a thing?!"

"Actually, she's right, Ron." Harry said.

"Harry!! Not you too!! What has the world come to?!!" Ron said. He then turned to look at Pansy, "Oooh."

**SMACK!**

"Ow!! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." Ron whimpered.

Harry started laughing hysterically at the red handprint on Ron's cheek (on his face).

"Humph…serves you right!" Hermione said sniffing delicately.

Ron just kept on ranting but Harry & Hermione ignored him. Hermione because she was mad & Harry, well, that was an entirely different reason. ;)

Soon after, the show was over & everyone went to dinner. Where they ate like the little piggies they are…when the dessert had appeared, Dumbledore stood up,

"We have decided who the winners are and," he said, "the list will be posted in the entrance hall tonight after dinner." With that he sat back down & left the students to wonder who the winner was. A few minutes before everyone left Filch left with the list to post in the entrance hall.

Lavender, Padma & Parvati didn't win. Neither did Cho Chang…or Seamus & Dean….Luna didn't win either….neither did the Creevy twins…or anyone! No one won!!! It was a tie! Between….

A/N: like it? Hate it? Anyone? Yeah so I made this chapter longer! It's 6 pages long!Yay!! 1,825 words!! Not including this & the author's note the beginning!! Whoo!! R & R!!! I'll give a piece of cake to anyone who knows the tune of Swish Swish!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**General disclaimer applies.**

**Yeah…soooo… I rock! Yeah, I know…so, one of my reviewers(you know who you are!) said it was too predictable yes it was but this is my first fic! Give me a break!…hope you all like this!** **All Slytherins Gryffindors are hot as Hell! Also, Harry, Ron Hermione are punk rock sometimes gothic….Don't like, don't read-P On with the chapter! Also, I'm changing a few things regarding conversation thoughts stuff.**

"**blah"-talking**

'**blah'-quotes, names of books, excerpts from books**

**blah-titles of books songs stuff!**

**_blah_-thinking**

:Chapter 4:

Lavender, Padma Parvati didn't win. Neither did Cho Chang…or Seamus Dean….Luna didn't win either….neither did the Creevy twins…or anyone! No one won! It was a tie! Between….

:Chapter 5:

ZULU High Maintenance!

WHAT!

The same thoughts were running through both the Slytherin 4 the Golden Trio's head's.

_How did this happen? No way, we're tied with that mudblood! This is an outrage! I can't believe we're tied with that slimy Slytherin Snake! Grrrr…._

And at the same time all of them turned on their heels to go complain to Dumbledore…_There's obviously been a mistake!_ They all thought simultaneously.

They didn't even see eachother until they got to the stone gargoyle that blocked Dumbledore's office.

"What are you doing here scar-head?" Draco sneered.

"He's trying to talk to Professor Dumbledore, Ferret." Hermione said.

Harry, meanwhile was shouting different sweets, muggle wizard.

"Arrgh…Snickers!" He shouted out of exasperation, not because he thought it would work. Then the gargoyle just hopped out of the way.

"Yes!" Ron yelled they all ran up the moving staircase.

Draco started pounding on Dumbledore's door (A/N:hehehe dumbledore's door!) shouting

"Dumbledore! Let us in! It's Draco Malfoy I have a bone to pick with you!" After 3 minutes of knocking, threatening yelling, Draco gave up. Harry knocked on the door politely 3 times.

"Professor Dumbledore? May we come in?" He asked.

"Why of course you can, Harry. Once you've let me get to my door, that is."

Harry whirled around to see Dumbledore standing behind him his eyes twinkling.

"Of course, sir. Sorry, sir." He then moved out if the way so Dumbledore could finally get into his office.

Once they were inside, he conjured up a few extra chairs for them all to sit down asked,

"Would anyone like a lemon-drop, or tea?"

They all shook their heads no.

"So, you're all here regarding the fact that both groups are tied for the win." He said.

A murmur of "yes sir." Came from all of them except Draco who's voiced dripping with sarcasm, said, "No. We're here to see if you would buy us all ponies."

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy horses of any kind aren't allowed in the school." He replied with the twinkle in his eye full force. Hermione, the minute Draco said that, looked at him outraged. _No one should talk to an adult that way! At least…not around them…_ She thought. Ron was just opening his mouth to ask a question when the headmaster answered it, "No, Mr. Weasley, we have not made a mistake. As for how we will go about this tie breaker, we will have each Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy perform a solo. No dancing, no guitar playing or anything just two vocalists. Professor Lupin will provide the accompaniment Mr. Black, the sheet paper songs. He will no doubt pick sad songs just to spite you." At this, Dumbledore smiled sweetly at them though, they were not smiling back. Blaise, Pansy, Milly, Ron 'Mione all looked shocked, though that was nothing compared to Harry Draco's faces, for they looked as though they were going to, faint, vomit kill Remus Sirius all at the same time. (A/N: YUCK!)

"Professor, when is the date of the tie breaker?" Hermione asked.

"Why, Thursday, of course. That would give you 2 days time to practice perfect your songs. Now off to bed you trot. Professors Lupin Black will give you your songs tapes tomorrow then they shall set a time. Goodnight." And suddenly the seven 6th years were outside of his office door not doing anything just, standing there.

"Humph…don't bother practicing Potter you're just going to lose!" Malfoy sneered then walked of Blaise, Pansy Milly tagging along beside him.

As Harry, Ron Hermione were walking back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron kept on ranting about how Harry was obviously better, but Dumbledore was just blind doing this because he needed new glasses. Hermione on the other hand said that this is perfect for Harry to finally get his act together so he could 'show everyone what he's got'. Humph…

Great Hall Tuesday

As soon as they sat down, Remus went over to the Gryffindor table Sirius to the Slytherin table each holding a tape sheet music.

"Hello everyone!" Remus said cheerfully making Harry Ron stare at him as though he were crazy. _How can anyone be so happy in the morning!_

"Good morning, Professor." Hermione said politely.

"Now Harry, I have your song right here…Sirius picked this out seeing as how you hate when people are really stereotypical all that jazz. If you don't like it, I'm sorry but Dumbledore said you had to take the song assigned to you." Remus said kindly.

"Alright. What's it called?" Harry asked.

Remus read the title, "'**The Warmth**' It's a really deep song." Mean while, at the Slytherin table, a similar(?) Conversation was going on between Draco Sirius.

"Hey Malfoy!" Sirius barked.

"What is it…SIR?" Draco said putting emphasis on the word 'sir' he didn't think Sirius needed to be called 'sir' he wasn't a professor…Lupin needed to be done away with in his eyes.

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "You better watch it Malfoy! Besides, I've got your song. So, if you're going to do this, you should treat me with respect." Truth be told, he sounded slightly snobby.

"Fine! What's the song…sir?" Draco was annoyed.

"Humph…it's called **My December**…Here's the tape." With that, Sirius slammed the tape paper onto the table left the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him to give Snape a run for his money.

**Gryffindor 6th Year Dorms**

Harry decided to play his song had just sat down pressed 'Play' on his stereo when the music started to play then to his surprise, Incubus' The Warmth played loudly around him.

**I'd like to close my eyes and go numb  
But there's a cold wind coming from  
The top of the highest high rise today  
Its not a breeze cuz it blows hard  
Yes and it wants me to discard the  
The humanity I know, watched the warmth blow away  
So don't let the world bring you down  
Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold  
Remember why you came and while you're alive  
Experience the warmth before you grow old  
So do you think I should adhere  
To that pressing new frontier  
And leave in my wake, a trail of fear  
Should I hold my head up high  
And throw a wrench and spokes by  
I'm leaving the air behind me clear  
So don't let the world bring you down  
Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold  
Remember why you came and while you're alive  
Experience the warmth before you grow old  
So don't let the world bring you down  
Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold  
Remember why you came and while you're alive  
Experience the warmth before you grow old  
Before you grow old**

_Remus was right! That song is deep…it totally makes sense, too! I'm going to start living by that line, "_**Remember why you came and while you're alive  
Experience the warmth before you grow old.**_"_**  
**

**Slytherin Prefect Dorm**

Draco actually wanted to hear how his song sounded, so he popped the tape into the enchanted stereo Linkin Park's My December flowed out of the speakers.

**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone**

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
**To come home to**

_Wow…that song…I can relate to that song so well… _Draco thought in a daze.

**Tuesday**

When Harry came out of his room in the morning everyone swarmed around him asking questions as to why he had to sing a solo that it wasn't fair he was the best, anyway.

Harry quickly brushed them off walked out of the common room, Ron Hermione flanking him.

When they walked into the great hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up all was silent.

"I wish to remind all of you that the tie-breaker will be taking place tomorrow at 1:30 after lunch. Now, eat breakfast, for I fear that you only have ten minutes to finish get to class." As soon as he sat down, however, the hall was bussing with news about tomorrow, who would win who wasn't prepared.

Harry looked at Draco if the Slytherin was any bit nervous, he didn't show it. Harry, at the time, had on his Gryffindor mask that only he could pull off, that everyone thought he was as confident as Draco but underneath he was a bundle of nerves. He came out of his reverie, when Hermione tugged on his arm.

"C'mon, Harry. We have Potions." She said with a scowl. They left the great hall with a flurry as Ron had forgotten his books in the dorm.

A/N: Yeah….sssooooooo sorry this has taken so long to update but I've had people to do places to see……see? This chappie is EXTRA _LONG_…hehehehehehe R R peoples! See ya later Kikyokat!


End file.
